


Вопросы

by shelone, TLEN2018



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelone/pseuds/shelone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018
Summary: у всех есть вопросы





	Вопросы

— И как тебе? Нравится? — Шираз медленно обошел его полукругом. Кривая, издевательская ухмылка вздернула верхнюю губу, и на фоне щетины и смуглой кожи блеснули влажной белизной резцы. — Какой он?  
Сжав челюсти до желваков, Левка смотрел в одну точку: мимо его глаз, левее виска и выдающейся вперед скулы в окно, на торчащую вверх антенну административного корпуса — и не шевелился. Так делают, когда рядом оказывается бешеная оса, или нечаянно потревоженная гадюка, или медведь. Тело было как каменное. Тонкая струйка пота сползала по пояснице.  
— Нежный? — У Шираза не было акцента, но говорил он все равно странно, врастяжку и с нехорошим присвистом, словно цедил сквозь зубы. — Ласковый?  
Все в нем бессильно злило: его скотский тон, его брезгливость, его козырный вес и привычка к власти, а больше всего — его железная уверенность в том, что ничего похожего быть не может и Сапсан тупо нагибает и пользует Левку, чтоб спустить. Что-то откликалось внутри на слова, как на вызов, и было неправильно и стремно. Ладони потели, пальцы сжимались в бесполезные кулаки.  
Надо было просто стоять и не двигаться. Не дышать. Не размахивать руками, не бежать и не бояться. Прикинуться трупом и мертво смотреть на кончик проткнувшей небо антенной иглы, и тогда оса улетит, гадюка уползет в траву, а медведь понюхает и уйдет — потому что западло жалить или жрать падаль.  
Но от Левки шмонило свежим страхом — кто бы не учуял. И растущий под ложечкой и в кончиках пальцев зуд не давал проглотить это все и тихо переждать. От загнанности у Левки, сколько он себя помнил, всегда включался дурной азарт.  
Левая рука впустую зашарила в кармане — заточки не было. Наверно, к счастью. Для него. Или для Шираза?  
«Не дергайся. Не расколешься сам — никто не предъявит», — ни к чему, впроброс как-то сказал Сапсан.  
«А если предъявит?» — прищурился тогда Левка. Не то чтобы ему нужен был совет, просто захотелось кое-что проверить.  
«Шли, — ответил Сапсан. — Слово — серебро, молчание — золото. Не зассышь — перевесит».  
«А если не перевесит?» — не отставал Левка.  
Сапсан лениво и холодно дернул плечом: доебок на пустом месте он не любил.  
«Тогда бей».  
Левка и бил. Только сейчас перед ним был совсем не Крича, и, даже если бы Левке удалось достать Шираза так же легко, закончилось бы это все намного хуже.  
Шираз стоял близко, слишком близко, открыв под возможный удар печень, и то, что в нем не было даже тени опаски, выводило из себя. Он словно дразнил, провоцировал, зная, что Левка не рискнет, да и бить ему нечем.  
— Или, может, горячий? — Шираз придвинулся еще на шаг и навис как туча, заслонив антенну в оконном проеме. Запах у него был, как и голос, пугающий и чужой. Щетина спускалась от подбородка до кадыка. — Пылкий?  
От каждого слова Левку передергивало. Пылкий, повторил он про себя и едва не блеванул. Где только выкопал такое? В кино услышал?  
Хотелось сделать ему больно — узким и острым под ребра, снизу вверх — и смотреть, как бледнеет кожа и стекленеет взгляд. Хотелось, чтобы потекло и закапало: густо-красное с тела, презрительное — с губ и глаз, наглое — с лица. От картинки сердце зашлось мелкой барабанной дробью, как перед цирковым трюком.  
— Так какой? — Шираз ядовито хмыкнул: — Неужели грубый?  
Левка наконец отмер и поднял голову. Поймал в фокус взгляд. Что-то напряженное, тяжелое и злое сгустилось в воздухе.  
— Охуенный, — медленно и внятно произнес Левка, ввинчивая слово саморезом в черноту расширенных зрачков.  
Боль накрыла с запозданием, как рев пролетевшего секундой раньше сверхзвукового. Теплая и жидкая, как помои, смешанная со слюной кровь заполнила рот.  
Левка бы не успел — будь у него хоть десять заточек, не успел бы. Он не просто пропустил удар, не среагировал, он его даже не заметил, словно это был сраный двадцать пятый кадр. Вспышка — темнота — и стальная ладонь уже на его шее. Он коротко провел языком внутри. Зубы были целы.  
Безбоязненность Шираза стала понятна. Она шла не от тупой самоуверенности или привычки к чужому повиновению, как Левка решил сначала, а от реального и осознанного превосходства.  
Из мутного тумана перед глазами выплыло лицо — неузнаваемое, с искаженными бешенством чертами. Ненависть шла Ширазу больше презрения, мельком отметил Левка, прежде чем пальцы клещами стиснули горло. Он инстинктивно вцепился в запястье, но сразу же отпустил: избавиться от захвата шанса не было, Левка был пришпилен им, как бабочка булавкой. Задыхаясь, он уперся руками в плоскую каменную грудь и безвольно съехал ладонями по ребрам к низу живота.  
Взгляд Шираза изменился, он шевельнул губами, словно хотел что-то сказать, но передумал и рывком отпустил Левкину шею. Левка зашелся в приступе надсадного кашля. Брызги крови разлетелись и заляпали их обоих. Шираз отшатнулся, на мгновение замер, а затем резко развернулся и вышел за дверь.  
Левка согнулся пополам, сплюнул вязко-соленую, тягучую слюну на кафельный пол и обессиленно — не столько от кашля, сколько от пережитого напряжения — сполз по стене.

— Тебе было бы все равно, да?  
Сапсан задумчиво гладил большим пальцем его распухшую губу, но думал о чем-то своем и смотрел сквозь.  
— А? — очнулся он не сразу.  
— Если б я ему дал, — уточнил Левка. — Он хотел. Тебе ведь было бы не жалко?  
Сапсан перевел карие, маслиновые глаза на него и полупрозрачно улыбнулся. Щеку наискосок прорезал белый шрам, ресницы прикрыли радужку, к вискам протянулись лапки мелких морщин, делающие взгляд обжигающим и острым, как холодная газировка в жару.  
— Для симметрии, что ли, добавить тебе? — подкупающе мягко поинтересовался он, не отрывая ладони от Левкиного подбородка и продолжая осторожно трогать подсыхающую корочку в левом углу рта.  
Левка промолчал.  
Ладонь скользнула от щеки к затылку, Сапсан аккуратно взял Левку сзади за шею с багрово-синими пятнами, и тот сам подался вперед, прильнул, подставляясь под руки и — если очень повезет — губы. А если совсем повезет, — то и все остальное тоже. Сапсан провел по его спине от плеча до поясницы и прижал к себе.  
— Тш-ш, — прошептал он, и ощерившаяся, напуганная, злая тварь внутри Левки подобрала когти и тихо, пока неуверенно заурчала.  
Ни одно из слов, названных Ширазом, не подходило. И своих собственных Левка тоже подобрать бы не смог — даже если бы захотел.  
Сапсан был никакой.  
Как воздух. Или вода. Или свет. Просто жизненно необходимый.  
— Я без ума от тебя, — сказал Левка.  
Он зацепил это даже не в фильме, а в какой-то давнишней, забытой книжке. Звучало глупо, не по-настоящему, как все книжное, но подходило больше всего, что Левка когда-либо слышал, и точно больше того, что смог бы придумать сам.  
— Я без ума от тебя, — повторил он.  
Сапсан негромко фыркнул и нырнул рукой ему под футболку.


End file.
